ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EAW Unified Tag Team Championship
| finalchamp = | mostreigns = As a team: The High Rollerz (3) As individuals: Mr. DEDEDE (4*) Y2Impact (3) Robbie V (3) Brian Daniels (3) | longestreign = Heavenly Hell (Constance Blevins & Minerva) (7 months, 18 days) | shortestreign = | oldest = | youngest = | heaviest = | lightest = | pastnames = EAW Tag Team Championship | pastlookimages = |}} The EAW Unified Tag Team Championships are professional e-wrestling championships in Elite Answers Wrestling. It is currently used as an inter-branded championship between all three brands in EAW. It was first established in July 2009 when RoViper defeated La Secta Apocolyptica to unify the EAW Tag Team Championships and the EAW World Tag Team Championships. 'History' 'Origin' The Unified Tag Team Championships were created when EAW Management decided to combine the EAW World Tag Team Championships (held by RoViper) and the EAW Tag Team Championships (held by La Secta Apocolyptica). Since the two teams had already been feuding and the pinnacle of e-federations was coming up, EAW Management decided to book La Secta Apocolyptica and RoViper in a tag team match at Pain For Pride II to unify the two sets of tag team championships and create the EAW Unified Tag Team Championships. At the time, Kevin Devastation (who was part of La Secta Apocolyptica) was Interwire Champion, while Robbie V (part of RoViper) was National Extreme Champion. Because of this, EAW Management made the tag team match a "Winner Takes All" Championship match, putting all six championships on the line. At the event, RoViper was able to defeat La Secta Apocolyptica and become the first Unified Tag Team Champions. 'Reigns' The EAW Unified Tag Team Championships are the first EAW Championships to have been unified in Extreme Answers Wrestling. The inaugural champions were RoViper (Robbie V & Viper) when they won the championships as a result of a unification match between the two pairs of tag team champions. There have been thirty-one (31) different official champions, with Ross Shackleford and Storm Lightning, better known as Foreign Prophecy, and GI Styles and Carlos Rosso, better known as Dynamite Rain, all having the most reigns at two each as a team. Mr.DEDEDE and Y2Impact hold a collective amount of three reigns, the most reigns as a singles competitor. The longest reigning EAW Unified Tag Team Champions were The Mercenaries, Y2Impact and Heart Break Gal, who held the championships for approximately seven (7) months and four (4) days (between Pain For Pride Eight and King of Elite). The shortest reigning EAW Unified Tag Team Champions were RoViper (Robbie V & Brian Daniels) who held the championships for approximately one (1) week. The current reigning champions are Di Consentes (Heart Break Gal and Cameron Ella Ava), in their first tenure as a team, defeating The High Rollerz (David Davidson & Jack Ripley) at EAW Reasonable Doubt 2018. After Heart Break Gal's departure from EAW, Ava was left without a partner until Scott Diamond stepped up. They were meant to defend the titles at Pain for Pride XI but Diamond was injured, leaving Cameron without a partner. A couple weeks before the event, Mr. DEDEDE announced he would be her partner and they successfully defended the belts at Pain for Pride against The Dragon Slayers and the team of Charlie Marr and Daryl Kinkade. However, that same weekend, DEDEDE would align himself with the 1% faction of Theron Nikolas and Jack Ripley. At the 2018 EAW Draft Show, the group attacked Cameron, DEDEDE officially turning on her. However, they were both still the champions. On the July 14th episode of Showdown, Drillmatic (Astraea Jordan and Malcolm Jones) defeated Ava and DEDEDE to become the new Tag Team Champions. Title History 'Key' 'Names' 'History' As of , . :† indicates reigns and title changes not recognized by EAW. Category:Titles Category:Title History Category:Championships Category:Championship belt images Category:Tag team championships Category:Tag Team Championships Category:EAW Category:EAW Champions